Cent ans plus tard
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Le monde est en train de se briser … Les humains se brisent, ce monde aussi. Tout. Si tout devient étrange, alors je suis normal, non ? Vincent sombre dans l'Abysse et se retrouve cent ans après la Tragédie de Sablier. Comment s'est déroulé sa rencontre avec le duc ? Hé bien … Disons que le duc Nightray a commencé à la trouver effrayant et agaçant dès le début !


_**Disclamer : Pandora Hearts appartient Jun Mochizuki.**_

* * *

 **CENT ANS PLUS TARD**

* * *

 _Le monde est en train de se briser … Les humains se brisent, ce monde aussi. Tout. Si tout devient étrange, alors je suis normal, non ?_

* * *

Tout s'est enchainé à une vitesse hallucinante. Tellement hallucinante … que recoller les morceaux est bien trop compliqué. Il se souvient … d'Alice qui lui annonce ce que Glen prévoit de faire à son frère : de le tuer. Son seul et unique grand frère, Gilbert. Pour lui, il est prêt à tout. Miranda Barma lui a expliqué que s'il voulait sauver son frère, il devait ouvrir la porte de l'Abysse. Alors c'est ce qu'il a fait. Seulement … Il avait mal mesuré les conséquences de ses actes. Enfant qu'il est, il ne pouvait prévoir que tout tournerait au cauchemar. C'est lui … qui a fait sombrer la capitale, Sablier, dans l'Abysse. Lui qui a causé tant de morts. Pourquoi cela le choque-t-il autant ? Avec le temps, il aurait dû s'y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il est maudit et il le restera à jamais. Il ne peut sauver personne !

Sablier toute entière a sombré dans l'Abysse. Portant Gilbert évanouit, il s'est retrouvé face à une Alice aux cheveux blancs apparement occupé avec un autre homme aux cheveux blancs et … un œil rouge. Sur l'instant, il s'est plus concentré à énerver Alice afin de pouvoir retourner dans leur monde à eux, celui d'où Gil et lui viennent. Il n'éprouve pas l'envie de devenir une chain.

C'était rapide.

Et à présent qu'il a sombré dans les ténèbres de l'Abysse, tout est noir et silencieux, autour de lui. Il lui semble … qu'il y a un sol, juste sous lui. Mais il n'en n'est pas certain, à dire vrai. Parce qu'il est devenu fou, après tout ! Il aurait très bien pu imaginé ces sensations désagréables qui l'assaillent. Surtout la douleur qui parcourt l'intégralité de son corps. Il lui semble entendre … des portes qui se referment dans un affreux claquement métallique qui ne fait que lui faire mal au crâne.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

Cette voix inconnue le ramène à la réalité. Difficilement, il parvient à ouvrir ses yeux. Ses yeux vairons. Son œil gauche est doré tandis que le droit est rouge. Rouge maudit. Un rouge qui lui a apporté tellement de malheurs, à son frère et lui. Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? Il l'ignore. En tout cas, il y a des bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochent. Il y a un plafond très haut qui s'étend au-dessus de lui. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il est … devant une porte de l'Abysse. Le visage d'un homme se met au-dessus de lui, teinté d'inquiétude. Les pas d'autres personnes se font entendre et l'homme ordonne aux nouveaux arrivants :

« - Allez prévenir le duc et surtout … appelez un médecin en urgence ! »

Des points noirs brouillent sa vision. Tout s'assombrit. Il lui semble que l'homme lui demande de rester éveillé, mais il est tellement fatigué qu'il s'endort.

Il est de retour chez les humains. Et il espère que Gil aussi. Gil mérite plus de survivre que lui. Tout le monde est mort …

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il s'éveille, son corps est certes moins douloureux, mais il l'est tout de même. Il est aveuglé par la lumière qui filtre dans la pièce. Il reconnaît la texture sous lui comme celle d'un lit. Un lit confortable, comme à Sablier. Cette pensée le fait se redresser d'un coup. Ses membres douloureux protestent. Il sent … des bandages enroulés autour de son corps, avec la friction. Il est plus léger et remarque … que quelqu'un à troqué ses vêtements contre une tenue de nuit.

Une voix féminine résonne à côté de lui.

« - Vous êtes réveillé ? »

En tournant son regard vairon, il remarque une servante qui vient de poser juste à côté de lui une petite pile de vêtements propres.

« - Evitez de faire des mouvements brusques, vous risqueriez de rouvrir vos blessures. Monsieur le Duc m'a dit de vous dire qu'une fois que vous serez en état de vous levez, il vous accordera un entrevue. »

Le duc ? De quel duc parle cette femme ? Il l'ignore. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est son grand frère.

En quelques jours à peine, ses blessures en sont déjà à un bon stade de guérison. Surprenant, mais réjouissant. C'est pourquoi après trois jours à être resté enfermé dans une chambre d'un manoir qui lui est complètement inconnu, avec pour seule distration, le jardin sur lequel il a une bonne vue. Jardin dans lequel il a pu voir plusieurs personnes s'y rendre. Un enfant, des adolescents et des adultes. Il y a beaucoup trop de nobles à son goût, dans ce manoir. Où a-t-il donc attérit, au juste ? Pourquoi ne s'est-on ne serait-ce que donner la peine de le soigner ? Personne n'a donc vu son œil écarlate, son œil maudit ?! Et d'abord … Pourquoi cette famille qui n'a visiblement pas d'affiliation avec les Baskerville, vit dans un manoir de la famille Baskerville où il y a une porte ? C'est incensé !

Mais au fait … Il ne sait même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, depuis que Sablier a sombré dans l'Abysse. Si cela se trouve, Gil et lui ne sont pas ressortit à la même époque …

C'est ce à quoi il songe alors qu'il enfile les vêtements qu'on lui a préparé. Simple mais confortable. Et surtout, présentable. Il fait attention à ne pas défaire les bandages qui sont au niveau de ses membres meurtris douloureusement.

Une fois qu'il est habillé, une servante le conduit à travers les couloirs du manoir. Couloirs dans lesquels ils croisent deux garçons prient dans une conversation sérieuse, ainsi qu'une fille qui passe juste en coup de vent. Beaucoup de monde, définitivement. Ils arrivent après un moment devant une grande porte. La servante frappe, annonçant qu'elle « amène le garçon ». Quand ledit garçon est entré, elle le laisse seul face à un homme installé derrière un lourd bureau en bois. Il a l'air imposant, mais pas autant que Glen ou Alice ont pu parfois l'être. Alors il n'est pas impressionné.

« - Ton nom ? demande l'homme. »

Son invité imprévu s'installe sur la chaise en face de lui qu'il lui désigne d'un geste de la main.

Le regard rouge et doré se pose sur le duc, intense. L'enfant a l'air de se demander ce qu'il doit lui dire ou non.

 _Un peu effrayant …_

Surtout son regard peu commun. Le duc n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux rouges. Alors un seul …

« - … Vincent, répond finalement l'enfant d'une voix un peu faible, un peu rauque.

\- Bien. Vincent, que faisais-tu devant la porte de l'Abysse des Nightray ? Viens-tu de l'Abysse ?

\- … Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, dit l'enfant. Un noble n'est-il pas censé être poli et se présenter ?

\- Je suis le duc Bernard Nightray, répond celui-ci, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe face à l'impolitesse du gamin. L'actuel chef du duché de Nightray. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu faisais devant nos portes.

\- … J'ai été engloutit par l'Abysse, avoue l'enfant. En même temps que Sablier. Je viens de passé. »

Le duc écarquille les yeux. Sablier ? Impossible ! C'était il y a presque cent ans, que Sablier a été engloutit par l'Abysse ! Mais … Avec l'Abysse, rien n'est impossible.

« - Combien de temps s'est écoulé, depuis que Sablier a été engloutit par l'Abysse ? demande l'enfant. Vous devez _forcément_ le savoir.

\- La Tragédie de Sablier s'est passé il y a près de cent ans.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, se contente de dire l'enfant. »

Le duc lui renvoit un regard cynique, l'air de dire : « Non, tu crois ? »

L'enfant sait pour l'Abysse. C'est pourquoi le duc décide de raconter dans les grandes lignes ces cent dernières années. Il a l'impression que ce garçon tout droit sortit de l'Abysse peut lui être utile en quelque chose. Leur entretien s'étend sur plusieurs longues heures. L'étrange enfant semble assimiler rapidement tout ce qu'il apprend.

« - Oh. Raven ne trouve pas de contractant, dit Vincent, d'un ton nullement surprit. Je veux retrouver mon frère, duc Nightray. Il s'appelle Gilbert et il a un an de plus que mois.

\- Pourquoi t'aiderais-je à le retrouver ? »

Un sourire se trace sur les lèvres de l'enfant, un peu manipulateur.

« - Parce que je sais que si Raven ne trouve pas de contractant, c'est parce que cette chain est liée à Gil depuis plus de cent ans déjà. Et vous avez besoin que Raven noue un contrat avec cette chain, sous risque de perdre votre place au sein des Quatre Grands Duchés.

\- … Soit. Je t'aiderai à retrouver ton frère, dans ce cas. »

 _Quel sale gamin …_

Un mois plus tard, l'orphelin Vincent est devenu Vincent Nightray, un gamin amnésique, selon les dires du duc Nightray. Un enfant adopté qui n'a pas sa place parmi l'une des familles des Quatre Grands Duchés, si vous demandez l'avis des autres enfants Nightray. Une insulte crachée par-ci, un coup donné par-là. C'est ce que devient le quotidien de Vincent. Les enfants Nightray sont seulement … _agacés_ par cet enfant bizarre qui traine dans les couloirs du manoir et qui ne prend même pas la peine de protester à chaque coup qu'il reçoit, aussi violent soit-il.

C'est parce qu'il a l'habitude d'être battu jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. A côté des coups qu'il a reçu par le passé, ceux-là ne sont rien. C'est dans cette atmosphère que Vincent célèbre son dixième anniversaire. Et ça, personne ne le sait. Ce jour-là, à dire vrai, il ne prend même pas la peine de changer ses habitudes. A quoi bon ?

En attendant, il est toujours à la recherche de son grand frère Gilbert …


End file.
